Quirkless? or Unique?
by swiftshift
Summary: What if Izuku was a girl... What if because of the nature of her quirk, it was believed she didn't have any... Will Izuku survive the determined Pro-Heroes scouting her, will she be able to keep these quirks a secret from the civilians, most importantly will she survive her classmates! Fem!Izuku, Multiple Quirks, OP quirk


Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I have rights to Boku no Hero Academia, Garo: Hono no Kokuin, and Kamen Rider, this is purely for entertainment, does not stand to make profits and should not be seen as the real things, finally I have made this another genderbender fanfiction, and characters may or may not act OC compared to the anime

"SCREAMING"

"Talking"

" _Whispering_ "

' _Thinking_ '

 _History/Flashback_

 **Announcing/Notebook Entry**

 _During the 19_ _th_ _Century evolutionary breakthroughs started to appear throughout the world. Children started to develop powers, later on called quirks, at the start these cases were few and far in between the world, no one knew why these quirks appeared, even the leading scientists of the time were stumped as to why these quirks started to_ _just randomly appear… and even to this day where almost 80% of all people on the planet have a quirk of some kind, is still unknown why quirks appeared in the first place…_

 **Name** , a mop of curly, black hair that turned green at the tips, was poking out of a blue checkered blanket, **Izuka Midoriya** , the blanket shifted downwards revealing a heart shaped face, closed eyes and a mouth that was slightly ajar, **Gender** , the alarm clock on the table beside her bed suddenly blared to life, scaring the sleeping person awake, **Female** , throwing the blanket into the air, Izu Midoriya rushed into the bathroom to perform her morning rituals in a hurry, **Age** , the door to the bathroom suddenly slammed open revealing Izu wearing a grey blazer over a white long-sleeved dress shirt, a grey checkered skirt, and black thigh high socks, her curly hair went down all the way to the small of her back, **16** , running down the stairs, the girl grabbed her bag, grabbed the toasted pieces of bread prepared for her by her mother, and kissed her mother's cheek as she ran for the door "See you later, Ka-chan", **Quirk** , "AHHHH! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" the girl exclaimed as she ran through the neighborhood, **X** …

As Izuku arrived in the busier part of the city, she heard explosions near the train station

Getting excited at the prospect of seeing Pro-Heroes in action, Izuku dashed to the scene

Arriving at the back of the crowd, Izuku slowly made her way past the crowd

"That's one big villain" one of the civilians said as the rest of the crowd made their own observations of the giant beast-like villain currently rampaging on the bridge

Just as a steel beam was thrown off the bridge supporting the train tracks, a voice behind the crowd suddenly yelled

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" a big man, wearing a large headband with a yellow and black warning pattern, a shirt that only covered his arms leaving most of his torso and abs visible, on each of his wrists he wears two heavy metal bracelets with the same color pattern as his headband on the sides and wears a light blue pants, his belt also has the same color pattern

"Woah! It's the Punching Hero; Death Arms!" one of the civilians stated as Izuku moved past the crowd to get a better look

 **Civilian Name: ?, Hero Name: Death Arms, Hero Title: Punching Hero, Hero Type: Battle, Gender: Male, Age: ?, Quirk: Strength**

"OK everyone please stand behind the barriers, any further than this is dangerous" a voice in front of the crowd stated as water came out of his outstretched sleeves and formed "ropes" with danger signs every one meter

"Wow! It's the Rescue Hero; Backdraft" someone from the crowd stated when he saw the hero wearing a yellow jacket and has a red fireman hat. He has a cannon on his shoulder which is able to shoot water and he also has a red tank filled with water on his back, protecting his face was a white mask, he had a red tap on each of his arms, and was wearing yellow sneakers

 **Civilian Name: ?, Hero Name: Backdraft, Hero Title: Rescue Hero, Hero Type: Rescue, Gender: Male, Age: ?, Quirk: Hydro Kinesis**

As Izuku finally made it to the front, she immediately asked who the heroes dealing with the problem were until she saw a shadow pass over her, forcing her to look upwards

"Oh my god! It's the rising star, Kamui Woods!" Izuku squealed as an old man beside her smirked

"Heh… you asked who the heroes fighting were but gave a perfect description" the old man stated as he gave Izuku a small smile

"Eh hehehe…" Izuku laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head

"Give us a good fight wood guy" The old man cheered as Izuku, switched her focus back to Kamui Woods and the villain

On the bridge, a man in a black unitard with a wood helmet, wooden gloves that reach past his forearm, a wooden belt, and wooden shoes, was facing the villain

 **Civilian Name: ?, Hero Name: Kamui Woods, Hero Title: ?, Hero Type: Combat, Gender: Male, Age: ?, Quirk: Lumber**

"For the crimes of using your quirk in public, being the cause of mayhem during the city's rush hour, and finally attempting to steal from another person… this is your punishment!" as Kamui twisted his body and positioned his arm behind his body

"Binding…" Kamui stated as he faced the villain

"Oh! I know this one! It's the Lacquered Chain Prison" Izuku said as she watched Kamui move his arm in front of him, and start to turn into branches

"Lacquered Chain Pri…" Kamui was interrupted by two giant feet suddenly crashing into the villain, forcing him off of the Bridge and stunning Kamui into silence

"Canyon Cannon!" a feminine voice stated as the villain crashed into the floor and the rest of the woman was seen

"Sorry Kamui, but this guy was perfect for my Debut" a woman the size of a building, wearing a body suit colored purple in the torso area and colored nude at the upper arm areas, and the stomach below, she also wore purple gloves and purple boots as well as a purple domino mask with horns at the sides of the mask said

" _She's taking credit for this?_ " Kamui muttered with wide, shocked eyes, his arm still spread out for lacquered prison

"Hi there! I'm a new Hero, Mt. Lady! Nice to make your ass-quaintance" Mt. Lady said as she leaned on a building with one arm and pushed out her ass, getting males to start whipping out there phones and cameras to take pictures while muttering " _there it is_ " over and over

Taking out a notebook from her bag, Izuku immediately started sketching Mt. Lady on her notebook and wrote down notes beside the picture while muttering

 **Notebook Entry:**

 **Name: Mt. Lady**

 **Quirk: Gigantism**

 **Possible Weaknesses: enclosed spaces, narrow streets, and very agile opponents**

 **Possible Hero Partnerships: Capture: Ingenium, All Might; Repel/Neutralize: Punching Hero; Death Arms, All Might**

 **Possible Bad Partnerships: Uchu Hero; Juu-san-go, Erasure Hero; Eraser Head, Kamui Woods**

" _Quirk is Gigantism, she might have difficulty fighting safely in the city due to her size and the damages she might cause, but it would be another story if she could somehow control how much she grows or if she could channel the quirk into an individual limb_ " Izuku muttered as the old guy caught her attention

"Haha! Taking down notes, you're a Hero Otaku aren't you, well good luck becoming a Hero, I'm rooting for you" The old man stated as Izuku thanked him before running towards her class

Reaching her classroom just as the bell signaling late comers rang, Izuka breathed a sigh of relief as she went to her seat at the back of the classroom beside a scowling man with dirty blond hair and eyes narrowed in perpetual aggression, and wearing the male version of her uniform.

"Good morning, Kacchan" Izuka greeted with a small smile

"Yeah, whatever Deku" the dirty blond replied aggressively as the person beside him started talking

"Hahahahaha! Nice one Bakugo, Deku, the quirkless loser!" the person stated as the half of the class laughed

"Stop teasing Izu-chan Hitachi!" one of the girls exclaimed at the offending student

"Ohhhh… so scary! What you going to do about it Rei!" Hitachi mocked as he taunted the girl

"she won't do anything, but if you keep on flapping those gums of yours, I'm going to…" another boy with spikey, light blue hair, a red right eye and a grey left one, and wearing a face mask covering his nose downwards, stated as the room started to dim and the air started to fog up

"Gahk! Woah man, it was just a harmless joke! No need to get serious on me!" Hitachi exclaimed as he, Rei and the rest of the class, minus Bakugo, and Izuku, tried to keep warm

"A joke? For you maybe… Loser…" the man said as Hitachi paled and a voice penetrated the room

"Alright already you brats! Shut up! Class is starting, and Yuma warm the damn room!" the teacher exclaimed as he walked in, while the room started to thaw

"Ok as a reminder, as per the change of schedule announced, you'll all have P.E. instead of the usual history class on your third period" the teacher stated as most of the class cheered

"Ok then, bring out your textbooks and let's continue where we left off last time" the teacher announced as some of the students groaned and started reading

"Hey! Stop! You thief!" a sales clerk yelled at a running green blob while bystanders all just stared

The automatic doors of a shop on the other side of the street opened, revealing a skeleton-thin, blond haired man wearing a plain white T-shirt, and baggy green cargo pants

"There's no end to these villains is there?" a businessman said to his associate as they stared at the direction the blob ran, upon hearing this the blond haired man suddenly started gaining muscle mass and started getting taller

"There is an end… Naze da?... Watashi wa Kita…" the blond haired man stated in a deep baritone voice from behind the two businessmen, causing them to turn around

"That's…" the businessman said in surprise unable to speak

"Ok class, before I dismiss you all, I have one more thing I want you all to fill out" the teacher announced cheerfully as he held up a stack of papers

"Your future Career Plans!" The teacher announced as he held the papers in front of him, earning him silence and deadpanned stares and mutters from half the class

" _Is he being serious?_ " some students mumbled to themselves in exasperation

" _Shouldn't it be obvious by now_ " others muttered to themselves

"However, I pretty much already know that you're all aiming to be heroes anyways so…" the teacher stated as he threw the papers behind him while the students, excluding Bakugo, Izuku, and Yuma, cheered and used their quirks, revealing elongation, wings, rock fists, sharp teeth, floating water, fireworks, etc.

"you all have wonderful quirks, but seeing as we're still in class please refrain from using them" the teacher stated firmly as the rowdy students stopped showing off.

"You all think you're going to be heroes? Ha! Don't make me laugh you side characters!" Bakugo exclaimed as his classmates except for Izuku and Yuma protested

"Bakugo, you bastard, stop acting all high and mighty" one of the males exclaimed

"Yeah! Get off your high horse, you jerk!" one of the girls exclaimed

"SHUT UP YOU SIDE CHARACTERS! I'm the best of the best! And as the best, I deserve the respect of everyone! Especially since I'm going to UA!" Bakugo exclaimed

"What! UA!" one of the students exclaimed in shock

"They have an acceptance rate of less than .03 percent! It's one of the hardest schools to get into" another of the students stated

"That's right you side characters! I aced the mock test, I'm definitely getting into UA! And once I get into UA, I'll surpass even All-Might and become the strongest hero around! I'll be even more famous than every hero combined! Everyone will be begging to be saved by me!" Bakugo exclaimed as his classmates muttered to themselves

"Come to think of it… both Midoriya and Yuma were going to enroll into UA as well weren't they…" the teacher said as he thought about both of the student's plans for the future

"EH! Midoriya and Yuma! Yuma is understandable, but Midoriya…" another student said as most of them zoomed in on Midoriya and started laughing

"Deku! Yuma! You dare stand in the same ring as me! Deku! You're even worse than these losers and their worthless quirks! You're quirkless! And Yuma! You stuck up bastard don't look down on me just because of your quirk" Bakugo exclaimed as the students were laughing, and punched his palm causing small explosions around his fist

 **Civilian Name: Bakugo** , **Katsuki, Hero Name: N/A, Hero Type: N/A, Gender: Male, Age: 16, Quirk: Explosion**

"Oh shut it Bakugo… Midoriya-san can go where she likes, and if you'd like to say something I dare you to try it in front of me" Yuma stated confidently as half of his body started being covered by Ice

"Bakugo! Yuma! No fighting in the classroom! If you two continue, this will not only be written in your permanent records but also severely affect both of your chances at getting into hero schools, let alone UA" the teacher warned

"Tsk! You're lucky your guard dog protects you so well Deku! Otherwise I'd pound you into nothing you quirkless loser" Bakugo stated as his explosions died down and the ice on Yuma started to melt

"If you have something to say about me say it to my face, Bakugo" Yuma stated with closed eyes as Bakugo growled at him

*rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggggg*

"OK class you're dismissed" the teacher stated as he walked out of the classroom

"Tsk! Saved by the bell you worthless loser!" Bakugo exclaimed as he left, his posse following after him

Standing up from his seat and grabbing his stuff, Yuma walked over to the door until he felt the right sleeve of his blazer being held

"Need something?" Yuma asked

"I just wanted to thank you and apologize again, you've been defending me from Kacchan and his friends since you transferred here one year ago" Izuku said meekly as her finger played with the edges of her skirt

"It's no problem… besides I already told you, you don't have to thank me for anything…" Yuma stated as he glanced at her and stood by the door

"You don't have to always escort me home you know…" Izuku said as she packed her stuff and walked out the door with Yuma

"I have nothing better to do anyways…" Yuma stated as he shrugged his shoulders and walked beside her

"I've been meaning to ask…" Izuku said as they walked towards a tunnel

"Ask what?" Yuma asked as they got closer to the tunnel

"Why do you always wear a face mask?" Izuku questioned as she glanced at Yuma as they stopped in front of the tunnel entrance

"Hmmm…" Yuma pondered whether to answer the question or not

"Ah! Sorry! You don't have to answer me if you don't want to, I don't want to push you to answer me if you're uncomfortable" Izuku apologized as she bowed her head

"I'll tell you one day… let's go…" Yuma stated as he gestured towards the tunnel, eliciting a nod from Izuku as they walked through the tunnel

As Izuku and Yuma passed by a man hole cover, it lifted up a bit, revealing two yellow eyes quietly staring at the two

' _Two invisibility cloaks! Both genders! I have to hurry!_ ' the eyes thought as he chose to 'wear' Izuku

Just as Izuku and Yuma reached the other end of the tunnel, the man hole they passed exploded, sending the lid flying through the air as a the green blob from before wrapped itself around Izuku and started to suffocate her by plugging her nose and forcing his body into her mouth

"hehehehe, An invisibility cloak…" the green blob stated as he made eye contact with Izuku

' _Uh! Can't breathe! Yuma, someone help me…_ ' Izuku thought to herself as she struggled against the blob

"You're my hero… I really needed to hide because he arrived in this town" the green blob stated as he suddenly found it harder and harder to move

"Let Midoriya go…" Yuma stated as his hand slowly froze the green bob

"TSK! If you don't stop freezing me right now, your little friend's a goner!" the blob threatened

"If I stop freezing you right now, she is still a goner… now let go…" Yuma stated as his ice started freezing the blob more and more

"Gah! Stop it! Stop it you stupid shit! That hurts!" the Blob bellowed finally unable to move

"Your quirk is a liquid heteromorphic type, even if I freeze you and shatter you to pieces, you'll still be salvageable and relatively unharmed…" Yuma stated as the villain's eyes widened

"You bastard! You're no hero! You're just as bad as I am!" The blob screamed as he was frozen over

Making sure that Izuku wasn't frozen, Yuma squeezed the ice, shattering the blob into pieces

Coughing as she could finally breath again, Izuku stared at Yuma as he gathered plastic bottle and thawed out the blob from his icy shell before transferring him into the bottles, and tightly sealing the bottles

Walking over to Izuku, Yuma kneeled on one knee and looked her over

"Are you alright?" Yuma asked as Izuku nodded

"That was very well done Shonen! A bit too brutal for a hero but very well thought through and non-life threatening!" a booming voice exclaimed, causing Yuma and Izuku to look behind him to see the man wearing a white shirt and green cargo pants and a huge Smile on his face

"Oh my God! You're the number 1 hero, All Might!" Izuku squealed as she took out her notebook and asked for his autograph

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're a Hero Otaku aren't you!" All Might said as he signed Izuku's notebook and stared at Yuma

"Shonen" All Might started but caught the bottles that Yuma tossed at him

"…" Yuma said nothing as he walked passed both All Might and Izuku

"I'd like to apologize… because it was my first day in the city I was a bit distracted and allowed this villain to attack you" All Might apologized, his smile falling a bit, while Izuku nervously tried to downplay the danger she was in as Yuma stopped walking forward to glance at him before leaving completely

"Anyways, I really must go and bring this villain to justice" All Might stated as he pat the bottles in his pockets and started stretching

"Eh! You have to go already" Izuku asked as she stared at All Might

"Unfortunately yes, Evil doesn't fight itself you know!" All Might stated with a smile as he gave Izuku a thumbs up

' _I… I have to ask_ ' Izuku thought to herself as a memory started playing within her mind

" _Ka-chan! Ka-chan" little Izuku squealed in excitement as she ran into the kitchen, catching the attention of her mother_

 _Turning to look at her daughter as she stopped washing the dishes, Inko Midoriya smiled at her daughter_

" _What is it Izu-chan?" Inko asked as her daughter tugged on her apron_

" _The video Ka-chan! The video! Hurry! Hurry!" Izuku squealed as her mother smiled a bit_

" _Ok, Ok Izu-chan, slow down the video isn't going anywhere" Inko said as the mother, daughter duo entered Izuku's room_

" _Ka-chan…" Izuku squealed as she raced to her computer chair, while Inko set up the video_

" _Geez… you must have added at least 10,000 views all on your own, I don't really understand how you can watch this so many times, I find it too scary to watch " Inko teased as the video started_

" _Don't worry Ka-Chan, I'll hold your hand if you get scared" Izuku declared as her mother smiled at her_

" _I'd love to, but I still have to finish the dishes, enjoy yourself Izuku-chan" Inko said as she walked out the door_

" _Hmm… you should probably give up on being a Hero" a doctor stated as he looked at Izuku who was drawing on a sketchpad, causing her to stop drawing and look up at the doctor with wide eyes_

" _Sensei? I don't understand, Izuku-chan is already 4 years old… and the other children are already developing their quirks, so why should Izuku-chan give up on being a Hero?" Inko questioned as the doctor looked at them with a bit of pity_

" _Midoriya-san, you and your husband are both third generation quirk holders right?" the Doctor asked as Inko nodded_

" _Izuku's father had a fire breathing quirk and my quirk allows me to pull small objects towards myself" Inko explained as she pulled a pencil from the table into her hand_

" _When humans evolve, they sometimes lose things that the body doesn't use, in the case of quirks manifesting, the foot lost a joint connected to the pinky toe" the doctor explained as he retrieved an ex-ray of a quirk holder's foot and put it beside an ex-ray on the chart_

" _If you look at Izuku's foot ex-ray you'll notice that extra joint that quirk holder's don't have… it's incredibly rare now a days but it means that your daughter doesn't have a quirk" the doctor explained_

"All Might" Izuku muttered as she grabbed onto his left pant leg, unprepared for the sudden weightless feeling she was suddenly experiencing

"AAAAHHHHH!" Izuku screamed in fright as All Might finally noticed her

"Oi! Oi! Oi! What are you doing!?" All Might questioned as they moved through the air

Entering an abandoned building, Yuma walked into a fully furnished room with two other figures sitting on a couch one with black hair and the other with white hair, the black haired one playing an old handheld console, and the white haired one reading a book leisurely

"So… how was Izuku?" the black haired boy with a console asked

"…" Yuma said nothing as the white haired one reading a book suddenly snapped his book closed and stood up

"She's in distress" the one formerly reading a book stated as the one with a console sighed but paused his game and stood up

"Well then shall we save her? It wouldn't do for her to have a game over" the black haired one stated as his two partners nodded, and all three disappeared

' _It's my fault… if I hadn't been so selfish, that villain would've been in police custody by now! Someone's suffering because of me!_ ' Izuku thought in anguish as she stared at the rampaging villain until she saw a familiar pair of black eyes usually narrowed in anger, now wide pleading for assistance

Not being able to stay idle any longer, Izuku made a mad dash towards the villain, bypassing the Pro-Heroes keeping the civilians behind them

"Hey! Get back here!" Death Arms exclaimed as he and the other heroes tried to catch the running girl

Thinking about all of her notes, Izuku suddenly slipped her arms from her backpack and threw it at the villain, stunning the villain enough for Katsuki to get a breather from the villain's suffocation

' _I'm pathetic!_ ' All Might thought to himself as he stared at the quirkless girl fighting the villain

"You! If it wasn't for you and your friend I would've been home free! If you just quietly died as I took over your body none of this would've happened! Now die in an explosion!" The villain exclaimed as he swung his enlarged hand at Izuku

"Get her out of there!" Death Arms exclaimed as the Heroes charged into the fray, just as All Might forcefully reactivated **One for All** using only his determination and got in front of Izuku, shielding her from harm

The sound of the villain gasping, made All Might look over his shoulder and spot a familiar light blue haired male

"You!" the villain stated as he jumped away from Katsuki and took a fighting position at the other end of the burned shops

"Now's our chance! Attack!" Death Arms commanded only for All Might to appear beside him with Izuku and Bakugo in his arms, and stop all the Heroes from advancing with a shake of his head

"All Might! But why!? That's just a kid!" Death Arms stated as the other Heroes agreed

"I know that young man! He can handle it!" All Might stated with a smile, making the Heroes reluctantly watch the fight between the blob and the boy

"I see you haven't learned your lesson yet…" Yuma stated as the villain growled

"It won't end up like last time you little brat! All I need to do is not let you freeze me you freak! If I stay away your ice quirk won't hit me" the villain gloated as he tore metal poles out of the ground

"Hmm? Won't beat you? Then fight console…" Yuma stated as the black haired boy made his appearance, making Izuku widen her eyes at the similarity of the two, as All Might and the rest of the Pro-Heroes watched silently

"Hm… heteromorphic, liquid, can possess bodies, and use special skills of bodies? High level creep… difficulty easy, mission rank 2" Console stated as he took out a cartridge and tossed it into the air

"Huh?" the villain questioned as the cartridge disappeared and a Game sound suddenly started playing as a game screen flickered into existence

 ***Doremifa~Beeaattt!***

As the sound announced those words a little robot DJ suddenly popped out of the screen and started moving about as music notes and bubbles passed by Console and the villain

Moving his body so that he hit the notes and bubbles, console smirked as he was dancing and evading the villains strikes at the same time

"You sure you want to do that? This is a dancing game you know…" Console stated as the song ended

"It's a game! What could it do to!" the villain stated until explosions hit his body

"Gahh! What the hell!" the villain exclaimed in shock

"Kudaran na…" Yuma stated causing the villain to look up at him with wide eyes

"NO!" The villain exclaimed as Yuma's hand covered his face, freezing him solid

"Why don't you chill out for a while" Console stated with a laugh as Yuma stared at him

"…" Yuma stared

"Sheesh, you never laugh Yuma! You're boring! I'm leaving!" Console stated as he turned into mist and entered a wide eyed Izuku's body

"What's happening!" Izuku exclaimed just as the White haired man appeared

"Frost I'll explain things to Izuku, gather everyone else" the White haired man stated as Yuma nodded and left

"Why did you call Yuma Frost! And why did that console guy or whatever his name was go into my body! " Izuku questioned as the Heroes paid more to the explanation after they got over their shock

"I call 'Yuma' as you call him, Frost because that's the name he was designated, also Console went into you because he is a part of you…" The white haired boy stated

"How can he be a part of me! I'm supposed to be quirkless!" Izuku exclaimed as the Heroes stared at the interaction in intrigue and surprise

"Who said you're quirkless?" the White haired boy asked

"A doctor form my childhood said so, he said because of the presence of an extra joint in my foot, I'm quirkless or something along those lines…" Izuku stated as the crowd watched

"Did you, your mother, the doctor, or even your friends consider that your quirk didn't manifest within your body?" the boy asked making Izuku, All Might, the Pro-Heroes, and the crowd slowly widen their eyes

"What?" Izuku asked flabbergasted

"Your quirk is called **Persona** , this quirk is an unusual quirk that manifests other bodies outside of the main body" the boy explained

"Then shouldn't the quirk be called split or something?" Izuku asked as the crowd paid rapt attention

"Good question! But it's called **Persona** for a reason, this quirk isn't a simple cloning quirk or a even separating quirk… This quirk creates separate entities that build up their personalities separate from the main body, creating as many different circumstances as possible" the boy explained to the wide eyed audience

"But why would you need different circumstances in the first place?" a smaller Mt. Lady asked, causing everyone to look at her, while the boy smirked

' _Smart one isn't she…_ ' the boy thought to himself

"That's because depending on the circumstance we ' _grew_ ' in, the quirk we acquire in our fourth year of life changes, and once we return to the main body, in this case Izuku, she gains the quirk" the boy explained to Mt. Lady

"Then potentially this girl could have every quirk known to man!" Death Arms exclaimed, causing the Pros to all start muttering to each other

"Hold your horses there cowboy, what you've all heard was the pros of this quirk not its cons" the boy stated as the Heroes stopped muttering amongst each other and started paying attention

"But isn't she being 'quirkless', until one of you give her a quirk, already the weakness?" one of the civilians in the crowd asked, causing the crowd to murmur along themselves

"True, that part of the quirk could be considered its down side, however that is not the most prominent weakness of this quirk" the boy stated as the crowd promptly quieted down

"The true weakness of this quirk is that, if the main body is not a suitable vessel for the quirk we contain, the quirk would rebel against the main body and cause permanent damage to the user's body in a best case scenario, while causing instant death in the worst case scenario" the boy explained as Izuku widened her eyes

"Then Console entering my body could've killed me!" Izuku stated in shock as the crowd also just realized the recklessness they had witnessed, while the heores glared at the boy

"Yes actually, Console entering you could've killed you, and I'll be sure to properly tort… I mean discipline him properly later, however his quirk actually doesn't have a lot of requirements and is the least likely to rebel against anyone really" the boy explained as the crowd shivered at the dark look that crossed his face when he almost said Torture

"What is his quirk? I remember him taking out a cartridge and a game appearing…" Izuku muttered as the crowd was still shivering at the violence the Persona displayed towards his fellow persona

"His Quirk is called **Gamer** ,the quirk allows the user to temporarily turn the world into a game, and permanently turn the user into a 'Game Character', also if you decide to play any game that involves the use of avatars, you will be available as a playable character" the boy explained

"What does that entail exactly?" Izuku asked

"Swipe your hand down and find out…" the boy stated

Swiping her hand downwards a game menu suddenly appeared in front of Izuku

 **Status**

 **Skills**

 **Quirks**

 **Personas**

 **Inventory**

 **Games List**

 **Active Games**

 **Quests**

 **Maps**

 **Enemy Database**

 **Allies Database**

 **Relationships**

 **Tips**

 **Close Menu**

"Woah…" Izuku muttered as she glanced through the options

"In any case, you now have a quirk use it well because unfortunately you are not ready for the others quite yet" the boy explained as he turned to leave

"What's your name?" Izuku asked

"Don't have one, however… I am designated as E-mc" the boy stated

"Why does Yuma have a name and you don't?" Izuku asked

"You never gave me one…" E-mc stated with a shrug

"Huh? Why would I give you a name? I didn't even know you existed until today… and how is this related to Yuma's name?" Izuku stated

"You gave 'Yuma' his name…" E-mc said

"Ok then, when did I give Yuma his name?" Izuku asked not expecting an answer

Taking out a crumpled ball of paper from his pocket, E-mc tossed it to Izuku

Furrowing her eyebrows, Izuku opened the paper and widened her eyes as she saw a very crude drawing of a sky blue haired man with a face mask covering the bottom half of his face, beside the drawing were the words

 **K** **u** **ma** **Y** **o** **k** **o/** **Y** **u** **m** **a**

 **H** **e** **s** **co** **ol an** **d** **c** **alm** **! Just like h** **is** **Frost q** **u** **irk! He does** **n** **t** **tal** **k m** **u** **ch and** **ca** **n tra** **n** **sf** **o** **r** **m int** **o** **a b** **ab** **y f** **o** **x** **! Hes** **m** **y co** **ol** **est f** **ri** **end!**

 **K** **a** **c** **-** **c** **h** **an is rea** **ll** **y m** **ea** **n** **n** **ow a days… he b** **u** **r** **n** **ed m** **y** **Al** **l** **M** **ig** **ht fi** **gu** **rine! If Y** **u** **ma** **w** **e** **r** **e** **rea** **l I bet** **h** **ed p** **ro** **t** **ec** **t m** **e** **ev** **ery d** **ay** **!**

 **S** **i** **g** **n** **e** **d** **I** **z** **u** **k** **u** **M** **i** **d** **o** **r** **i** **y** **a** **6** **Y** **e** **ar** **s** **O** **l** **d**

"…" Izuku said nothing as she stared at the drawing

"For security reasons, I'll be editing the memories of the civilians present" E-mc stated as he held his hand out in front of him, causing a black and purple hole to appear in front of him

"Is that a warp quirk!" Backdraft exclaimed in shock as the other heroes stared in stunned silence

As the civilian's stood still in front of the warp gate a blond haired copy of Yuma poked his head through and stared at them

"Say cheese!" the blond Yuma stated as a bright flash emanated from his eyes before he disappeared back into the warp gate

"Hey look! The heroes took care of the villain" a man from the crowd stated as he broke out of his dazed staed

"Hey! That's All Might! He must have appeared when we weren't looking and helped the heroes defeat the villain!" a woman exclaimed as the shocked Pro-Heroes were all crowded by the Media and the civilians

"Let's go Izuku…" E-mc said as he lead her home, unaware that Bakugo was following them

 **Izuku**

 **Level 1: 00.00/100 Exp.**

HP: 200/200

MP: 500/500

Stamina: 125/125

Focus: 400/400

 _ **Statistics**_

Strength: 4

Intelligence: 8

Vitality: 5

Speed: 3

Agility: 3

Dexterity: 5

Wisdom: 9

Acrobatics: 2

Flexibility: 3

Luck: 3

 _ **Skills**_

Scan

Jump

Sprint

Punch lv.1: 00.00/100

Kick lv.1: 00.00/100

Block lv.1: 00.00/100

Crafting lv.1: 00.00/100

Forging lv.1: 00.00/100

Fishing lv.1: 00.00/100

Cooking lv.1: 00.00/100

Alchemy lv.1: 00.00/100

Farming lv.1: 00.00/100

Foraging lv.1: 00.00/100

Hunting lv.1: 00.00/100

Swimming lv.1: 00.00/100

Magic lv.1: 00.00/100

 _ **Quirks**_

Persona

Gamer

 _ **Personas**_

Yuma (Kuma Yoko)

E-mc

Console

?

 _ **Inventory**_

Hero Analysis volume 1 – 13

Gift Box (Lv.5)

PSP (old)

Game Driver (belt)

Crumpled Drawing

 _ **Games List**_

 _Game Driver_

Mighty Action X

Taddle Quest

Bang-Bang Shooting

Bakusou Bike

Gekitotsu Robots

Do-re-mi-fa Beat

Giri-Giri Chamba

Jet Combat

Shakarakiri Sports

Juju Burger

Dragon Knight Hunter Z

Dangerous Zombie

 _PSP_

God Eater

Tekken

Fate Extra

Monster Hunter Tri

Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep

Final Fantasy: Crisis Core

SD Gundam G Generation

 _Wii_

Rune Factory Frontier

Rune Factory Tides of Destiny

Monster Hunter Tri

Super Smash Bros

Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games

Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn

 _ **Active Games**_

1 – X

2 – X

3 – X

 _ **Quests**_

 _ **Maps**_

House Map

Neighborhood Map

City Map

School Map

 _ **Enemy Database**_

001 – Heteromorphic Villain

002 – ?

003 – ?

 _ **Allies Database**_

001 – Symbol of Peace, All Might

002 – ?

003 – ?

004 – ?

? – Mt. Lady

? – Rescue Hero, Backdraft

? – Punching Hero, Death Arms

? – Kamui Woods

 _ **Relationships**_

Inko Midoriya – mother: 10/10 friendship, 5/5 affection

All Might – acquaintance: 3/10 friendship, 0/5 affection

Bakugo – Childhood friend/bully: 4/10 friendship, 1/10 affection

 _ **Tips**_

Always check the stats page for extra points

When you complete a game, skills performed in the game will gain experience

Performing activities such as cooking, fishing, etc. will raise the exp bar of the skill, but will not raise player's exp bar

Keep talking to civilians for minor quests; rewards will be randomly generated according to difficulty, if quest giver does not offer reward

Master using the Gamer Quirk to acquire next quirk

As you level up, your stats will randomly improve themselves in addition to 5 distributable stat points given per level

Finishing a storyline will gain you 0.5 Exp. per storyline completed

Relationships display the player's feelings towards another person, family members, and friends can only reach the 5th tier of affection, love interests can reach until the 10th tier of affection

Enemy weak points typically change from type to type, but are generally the same for villains with similar quirks

Completing games not only give Exp. but also give bonus stats or bonus skills, depending on the game completed

I recently got into Boku no Hero Academia and will be working on this beside my other works, I haven't abandoned them quite yet I just have no idea on how to continue them for now

\- swiftshift signing out


End file.
